


Drabble: Even Nobles Get Embarrassed

by HollowWithin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowWithin/pseuds/HollowWithin
Summary: Rukia embarrasses her brother by accidentally walking in on something private.





	Drabble: Even Nobles Get Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> This shouldn't be the way I debut my character, Akarei Yorume. But whatever. It was a scene I really wanted to write.

Rukia hardly noticed the sound of the front door, so focused on her artwork.

She did, however, notice the two sets of frantic footfalls that zoomed past the room she was in, followed by the unmistakable, soft "whoosh" of Shunpo.

Deciding that she had better investigate, she got to her feet and rushed after them. After a few Shunpo of her own, though, she finally recognized the Reiatsu.

_Oh! It's Nii-sama!_ Rukia supposed the reason she hadn't immediately recognized Byakuya's presence was the surprise from him rushing past at blistering speed. He didn't usually use Shunpo in the house, so who was he so intent on chasing? Rukia rounded the corner into the corridor that led to Byakuya's room, and-

**WHAM!**

If Rukia had blinked, she would have missed it. Byakuya had appeared as if out of nowhere and slammed someone rather forcefully into the wall next to his bedroom door.

And that someone was Yorume.

"I believe this means _I win,"_ Byakuya purred. His voice carried a quality Rukia had never heard before. It rasped and growled in a rich timbre that she was immediately certain she had absolutely NO business hearing. But could she slip away quietly enough that they wouldn't notice?

"Of course you did, that was hardly fair, was it?" Yorume whispered gleefully, "I'm just a little dove, and you, Master-" her voice became low and throaty- "You are a _falcon."_

"Oh, enough," Byakuya growled, "You are MINE."

Yorume whimpered and whined like a dog; Rukia, partway down the hall, tried pointedly not to think about what her brother might be _doing-_ she considered just flat out using Shunpo to leave faster even though they might hear her, but then-

"Oh! Sorry Rukia!" Yorume exclaimed.

Rukia turned just in time to see Byakuya whirl around to face her, looking more embarrassed than she had ever seen him. It would have been almost comical if Rukia herself hadn't been so uncomfortable.

Byakuya cleared his throat awkwardly, his cheeks impressively pink. "Rukia. I had assumed you had turned in for the night already."

"I'm so sorry, Nii-sama! I didn't intend to walk in on you, I just wondered where you were going in such a hurry. I thought something might be wrong."

"I see," replied Byakuya, "That is fine. Now, leave us to our business."

"Of course, Nii-sama. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rukia."

"Goodnight, Rukia!" Yorume chimed in.

"Be good to him, all right Yorume?" said Rukia.

"Don't worry, I will," assured Yorume, "I will do _everything_ he tells me."

"Oh thanks, I absolutely needed to know that," Rukia said dryly, "Well, have a good time. Goodnight!"

As she walked away and rounded the corner into another hallway, she heard Byakuya's door slide closed.

Though it had been rather embarrassing to walk in on him, Rukia felt happy for him anyway. Byakuya deserved a second chance to share his life with someone special who loved him so much.


End file.
